Bosan
by randomtuna13
Summary: Jika Percy bosan.. —ya, begitu deh. [untuk Festival Fandom Barat]
**Bosan**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

PJO, HOO, and any characters in it © Rick Riordan

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction **.**

 **Warning :**

OOC, TWT

 **Dedicated For :**

#FestivalFandomBarat2

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang yang sangat panas. Percy, Annabeth, dan Leo memilih sebuah meja kayu yang disediakan di bawah pohon apel untuk istirahat sehabis berlatih pedang dan duduk di sana. Annabeth membaca sebuah buku yang sangat tebal, yang menurut Leo pasti bukan buku resep masakan Meksiko. Sayang sekali, padahal Leo sangat suka _burittos_.

Di sebelah Annabeth, Percy duduk dengan bosan sembari mempermainkan pulpen/pedangnya. Pedang Percy adalah salah satu senjata yang Leo kagumi. Ia masih saja terkesima dengan mekanisme pulpen yang bisa berubah menjadi pedang hanya dengan membuka tutupnya. Penyamaran yang sangat sempurna. Leo pernah membayangkan dirinya pergi ke sekolah normal dan saat ada yang mem- _bully-_ nya, ia tinggal menyambar tempat pensil dan berteriak 'Tunduklah pada kekuatan alat tulis!'. Konyol ya? Leo memang konyol dan keren. Dan pedang Percy keren banget. Hanya saja, cara Percy membawa senjatanya itu lho, membuat Leo ngeri. Bagaimana jika suatu hari saat Percy mengantongi pedang itu di saku celananya, tutupnya tiba-tiba terbuka? Habis deh riwayatnya.

"Hei, Leo, apa yang sedang kau buat itu?" Percy tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya. Leo memandangi mesin setengah jadi yang sedang diotak-atiknya. Ia meringis.

"Oh, hanya mesin penghancur manusia untuk masa depan," Leo menjawab asal-asalan. Percuma menjelaskan kerja mesin pada Percy. Ia tidak akan mengerti.

"Wow, aku sudah lama ingin bertemu Terminator. Kau memang Ibu Peri, Leo." Percy menanggapi dengan serius. Leo tertawa. Percy pasti jenis orang yang akan meneriakkan 'Ada ular di sepatuku!' hanya untuk membuat orang panik. Benar-benar seperti Leo.

Percy meneruskan membuka-tutup pulpennya dan bermain-main dengan beberapa helai ramput pirang Annabeth yang lolos dari kuncirannya. Leo heran, bagaimana bisa ada orang sediam Annabeth. Padahal dia 'kan ADHD. Leo ADHD juga, dan tangannya tidak bisa diam. Ia akan menyambar apapun dan merakitnya, membuat sibuk kedua tangannya. Oh, tapi, Annabeth menggerakkan matanya cepat sekali. Ia seolah membaca dua halaman dalam sedetik. Mungkin mata Annabeth yang hiperaktif.

"Percy, hentikan itu," gerutu Annabeth, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia pegang.

"Kau serius sekali, sih." Percy menjauhkan pedangnya, tapi tidak berhenti mengganggu Annabeth. Dia 'kan hiperaktif juga. Kini giliran kuncir kuda Annabeth yang jadi sasaran.

"Percy!" Annabeth melirik Percy dengan kesal. "Aku sedang membaca, ganggu saja Leo."

Leo meringis. Peran Leo di sini apa, sih? Sasaran semua orang. Mereka memang tim Leo.

"Memangnya kau sedang baca buku apa?" Percy nekat. Annabeth mengerucutkan bibir, tapi tidak menanggapi.

"Phidias?" Percy mendadak tertawa. "Apa semua anak Athena selalu memiliki nama yang berdesis?"

Leo melirik Annabeth sebelum tertawa. Menakutkan, Annabeth bahkan tidak bergeming.

"Phidias dan Chase? Zzzzz.." Percy tertawa. Ia lalu berkata dengan serius. "Kau tahu, Annabeth? Aku tidak pernah suka nama belakangmu."

 _Percy cari mati_. Itu yang dipikirkan Leo saat Annabeth menutup bukunya dengan keras. Ia melirik Percy dengan sebal. Lalu mendengus. Leo sudah mengkode dengan matanya, agar Percy berhenti bicara, tapi laki-laki itu tidak melihat.

"Chase (kejar)? Maksudku.. bayangkan, deh jika ada yang menyuruh seseorang mengejar keluargamu, Annabeth. _Chase the Chase family._ Terdengar seperti permainan _tongue-twister_."

Pelan-pelan, Leo beringsut dari tempatnya duduk dan membereskan peralatannya. Ia tinggal mengumpulkan baut-baut yang tersebar, saat Annabeth meletakkan bukunya dan membalas dengan nada tinggi.

"Oh, dan menurutmu nama belakang apa yang sebaiknya kugunakan, Jackson? _Run_? _Catch?_ "

Percy meringis. Ia menatap Annabeth dengan mata hijau lautnya. "Hmm.. bagaimana dengan Jackson? Annabeth Jackson kedengaran bagus untukku."

Annabeth menahan kalimat yang hendak dia lontarkan. Pelan-pelan ia meresapi kalimat Percy. Wajahnya mulai merona. Tapi, Annabeth adalah Annabeth. Ia meraih pisau dari ikat pinggangnya dan memegangnya dengan sikap mengancam.

"Leo, Terminatormu sudah jadi belum? Aku dalam bahaya, nih!" Percy pura-pura ketakutan sambil menoleh pada Leo.

Leo hanya nyengir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Akhirnya Yucc meresmikan pembukaan Festival Fandom Barat 2~

HUWWWAAAAAA MAKASIH YUCCCCC :*

Btw, ini tulisan untuk _warming-up,_ sebelum nulis yang agak panjangan :'')

And tbh, aku gak tau musti ngasih judul apa buat tulisan serandom ini /gelindingansamaLogan/

Mind to RnR? '-')/


End file.
